


The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona neutral ending

by Laceycarter123890



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Gen, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceycarter123890/pseuds/Laceycarter123890
Summary: the original story gave me yet another idea that I meant to post soon but took a little longer than I thought to write anyway it's a one-week what shot I just love the original cure of the piped Piper of Corona so much I got million I have ideas running through my head keep up the good work you really outdid yourself with that story
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), same ones as The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat - Relationship





	The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona neutral ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedemonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/gifts).



In the middle of the Night, a Hood figure walk threw the street of Corna. Playing the flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep that they already were in. 

When the bed felt that all the young ones were asleep The mystery Man stop playing his flute and began to walk away into the woods. "With the people of Carno worried about the little ones the castle will be partially Empty," The man told himself.  
"That princess So nice will try to help all those children leaving all of her kingdom jewels and gold for the taken and if i'm wrong about that luckily i'm always three steps ahead  
the Man walked away out of town. Into woods, the man with no name did go whistle with its mouth

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
when the moring sun Came women and their husbands and single parents went to walk their kids only to fined that it was no imposilble and are farting Non-Stop thanks to a potion the madman gave them before Sunrise after drugging all adults to sleep a bit later. when the panic began to take place as women and their husbands and the signal parents ran in to the street asking for help.Some parents pick up their kids to tak the castle to speak to the kings.Seeing the painc the King and queen told the help to set up beds in the ball room to make it easier for the doctor to check on the children the Mystery man look from a far at the chaos he at created smiling.

"There's the last of them Pete the guard yelled bringing the orphans with help from the others.

put them next to the others' Queen Arianna told Pete. "what are we going to Frederic" Arianna ask her husband who was looking at the all the sleeping and farting children.

"I don't know but it seems like it only affects children.

"Mabey the ate something ?" Eugene guested not sure.

"That can't be if it was food then why are only kids being effect" Arianna replied to Eugene.

It must be magic," Rapnzuel said " Dad we need to go out looking for the person who did this"

sighing king Fredric rubbed his forehead "There no magic in Corna."

"How can you be sure," Ranzuel asked getting annoyed at her dad for just dismissing what she said.

"I'm the king I know what going on in my kingdom," Her dad told rapunzel.

Parents looked away from their sleeping kids to witness the king and the crown princess argue with each other. Something never changes no matter if your the poor person ever or royalty children will always disagree with their parents.

"Why don't you trust me, "Rapnzuel asked her dad

"I know magic Rapnzuel it not magic," the king told his daughter. while the two had their debate Corna blacksmith Xavier enter the castle ballrooms to see it filled to the brim with cots that lay sleeping and farting children.

"I'm afraid the princess is right," Xavier told the adults who were awake "But it's not any magic its a cure of most deadly effect"

the word deadly caused all the grown-up to turn their heads in panic

Words they make up sentence which forms conversation which allows us as humans to speak to one other, yes it is true words are a beautiful thing but how is it possible that all it takes is one word to cause parents to panic and fear for their children life.

"What do you mean deadly"Quirin asked bringing his sons head into his lap as Varian slept.

"Yeah come on you have to be joking," Eugene said "Right" Not wanting a look at the children or believe that all those children were laying on their death beds. how many coffins would that be?

"My child is not dying" one parent yelled followed by a course of parents that their children would not be dying. The adults with sleeping children all start to scream with all the yelling you would think someone sleeping would stir just a little bit but no that not how this story goes.

"Mabey we should go talk about this in another room"Rapunzel suggested leading Her parents the king and queen, Eugene, Lance and Xaixer out of the room"

Sitting the room the king and knights would use for planning strategies in case there was ever attack on Corona. The group sat down around the table preparing to listen to the story.

"Are you all aware of the story of the Pied Piper?" Xavier asked the group to begin his tale but first needing to see how familiar with the story they were first.

"That the old children tale about the man who played the flute and leads all the snakes out of the town, "Lance asked remember reading the book with Euguene when they were little back in the orphanage.

"Am afraid that his only one version of the tale," Xavier told them.

"In the version that we are witnessing now, the Piper is not some hero who saves a town from snakes, rather he a villain who first put the kids in to trance making them sleep unable to be awakened by any noise. the fates in the children will either end in two way, One way the children will all starve to death unable to eat they will waste away. Or the more terrifying version where the children all just vanish" Xavier said finishing his tale listing to the gasp,

"what do you mean Vanish, "King Fredric asked even if he didn't want to know the answer his name.

"that the part that no one is really sure about as all the children who are under the spell just disappear from their beds one night" Xavier explained,

not wanting to see any of those Parents a lose their children like she was stolen from her parents when she was baby rapunzel spoke up "How do we stop it"

"To stop the curse someone must find the flute that the song was played on then play the song backwards finally destroy the flute so that no song could be played again" Xavier explains hoping that they would be able to fix it.

"Then we no what we need to to do" Rapnzuel declared standing up "Let go fined this flute".

"Alright folks here the plan Myself, Eugune, Lance, Max will go out and look for this flute"Rapznuel declared setting out her order on how to to stop sleeping spell that the children where under.

"Whatever you need blondie, "Eugue told Rapznuel putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "At your serves princess" Lance replied as well.

"Next Xavier, Pete, stan, and my parents you guy will need to stay here in order to look after the kids"Rapznuel finished telling everyone her plan. \

As worried as he was about his daughter King Fredric could not help but be amazed by how she was handling her self. Then again as long as he knew her which sadly wasn't that long Rapnzuel had alway loved children epically that two young girls who were former thieves and Xaixer boy Varian then one who tried to destroy the kingdom but bygone be bygones despite their troubled those three where just kids and Rapnzuel clearly fond of them.

"Rapunzel" The king called out to his daughter who was getting ready to add out.

"Yes Dad," Rapunzel asked turning around to face her father.

"Be careful".

"I will Dad"

as the group walked around the Kingdom which was empty.

"Does anyone else get a creepy ghost town feeling. Where is everyone ?"Eugene asked looking around.

"All the parent are watching their children and those who don't have kid seem to want to keep their shops closed"Rapnzuel explain knowing that some adult where sacred that curse didn't only affect children and would spread to them. causeing them to all hide inside away from all of this.

"Where do you think we should start looking"Lance wondered out loud to those who would listen which was pretty much everyone"

"A suggest we follow Max"Rapzuel suggests motion toward the horse who was clearly sniffing around to see if he could get the sent of the man.

"No that won't work we don't who this guy is making it impossible for max to track him," Lance said point at Maximus who at raised his head in defeat.

"We did to check the woods, "Eugene told them

"What makes you say that, "Rapnzuel asked her lover confused by how he made the suggestion with such confidence.

"well back in my former thieving day whenever the guard would get closed to catching be I would hide out in the woods before either moving out or start up again"Eugune explains.

"Of course why didn't think of that"Lance replied face-palming at not remembering that fact.

"It just because I was a better thieve then you" Eugene mocked his former partner and longest friends

"Already gang the woods it, "Rapnzuel said to point toward the woods.

but not before hearing something

Queen Arianna of Corona was a person who knew pain. Nearly dying from sickness while she was pregnant with her Baby girl. Then having her daughter stolen from her the middle of the night not knowing how or what at become of her, Pain was not a foreign concept to her However in the Castle wall there was a type of pain that Arianna at never seen before.

As she walked around the room where they keep the children who where all sleeping she could hear the pain that was on each parent's heart as they watch their children sleep on what could be never death bed so munch it was almost deafening. On her walkabout, she passed before Quirin the leader of old Corona who was sitting by one the bed watching his son Varian one of the victim of the curse, it was funny once upon a time that boy was the cause of some of her pain now all she wanted was for him to be okay.

"I think we should the parents to take their kids home," Queen Arianna asked her husband who she at meet in the middle of the hallway.

"Perpas you are correct"King Fredric sighed "There nothing that can be done until Rapnzuel gets back".

Before long the Castle was empty of the sleeping children who were taking back to their house by their parents to sleep in their own beds.

Rapnzuel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the noise she hears was not the monster but only her friend HookFoot.

"Hooky what are you doing here" Eugune examined with a smile on his face also glad not to have to fight an evil monster.

"I was here walking around the town when I notice that there where particle no other people" Hookfoot explain.

"Didn't you hear about what happened? "Lance asked confused about how Hookfoot could have not known about the children.

"No, what happened".

After about five minutes of explaining what happens to all the children and how they were looking for the mystery man who cursed all the children.

"Now that you mention it last night I'm pretty sure I saw a figure run into woods last night, "Hookfoot thought to himself sharing his opinion to the others.

"Really that great to you remember which way he went, "Rapnzuel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure right this way" Hookfoot gestured to the group to where he saw the man.

As they walked toward the wood where Hookfoot saw the figure there was a hopefull feeling as they figured they were almost done with the sleeping curse.

Oh, how they were wrong.

Once again in the middle of the night the hood figure who if you remember where calling Dave was standing in the middle of Corona town square with his flute.

"Let's get this show start" Dave whispered to himself. With that, Dave began to play his musical instrument this time to a different tune.

In their beds, the children of Corona rose and walked outside into the town center where dave at position himself.

Dave smiled but not in the was those Kid's parents looked at them it was something sinister and creepy as he saw one of the kids appear.

"Well well let's get going shall we kiddie, "Dave creepily told the kids leading them into the woods.

the kingdom of Corona was experiencing Daja Vu, Parents ran into the town center fear clearly written on their faces. When Moring came women and their husbands and the signal parents woke up dread they made their way to their children's room knowing that it may be the last few days with their kids, only to discover that each one kid of Corona was missing from their beds. One by one women and their husbands along with the single parents ran into the street screaming their kids Name to see if Mabey the spell had been broken only to realize that there where no children to be seen. Being the leader of old Corona Qurirn was trying to do his best to clam down the village with no avail, How could he when his own son was also when of the missing children.

"Quirin what are we going to do"A local man of Old Corona who had a young daughter that at gone missing awhile asked.

"I don't know"Quirin sighed rubbing his face "Honestly I have Know Idea"

Meanwhile back at the Royal Castle The King and Queen of Corona were looking over the balcony at their kingdom which was facing one of the biggest crises it at ever seen.

"Oh, Fredric if Rapunzel doesn't get back soon I'm afraid Corona will never recover" Queen Arianna voiced her concern to her.

King Fredric did say anything as he was at a loss of word.

In the woods, Dave the dark man was sitting on a shone in the middle of forset look over the chaos that he caused. Every single one of the children of Corona where their laying of the ground of the forest ground fasts asleep and farting.

Dave walked over to a puddle of water where he spoke "Reval your self to me. Show me what I need to know" The mystery man casted his spelling After he said the water in the puddle was changed to show the princess of Corona and her merry band of ex-Criminal making their way to him.

"Well Well, Princess I really hope you're ready to give me all your riches," Dave said to puddle almost as if Rapunzel could hear him.

Standing at the front of the woods Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Hookfoot, Max and Pascale were looking into the start of the Wood getting prepared to go save the children of Corona because if they didn't save the kids there may no be a kingdom of Corona very long.

"Are you guy ready?" Rapnzuel asked taking the first step toward the hooded man.

"I'll go with you were ever what blondie, "Eugene told his girlfriends.

"Were ready as well Princess" Lance and hook foot both gave of similar manners.

With the group all in the agreement, the made their way into the woods.

It took them about two hours to get to the center of the woods, Once they got their Rapunzel was shocked to see not only the man in the hood but the children who were all still asleep and farting just laying there on the ground .

“It’s over give us the flute and wake the children up” Rapunzel demand with the force her father had been teaching her for when she would become queen.

“Well well, Princess glad you can make” The man replied given off a creepy grin.” Alright, you got me I’ll wake the kiddie up”.

“That great new” Hook foot exclaimed before the man cut him off,

“On one condition the princess and I go back to the castle where she will give me all the lovely riches they have there,” The man told the group.

“That will never happen” Rapunzel yelled refusing to give in to this man’s demands.

“Fine then I guess I’ll just have to be on my way,” The man said “Mabey this time I’ll put everyone to sleep,” The man told the group walking off.

“Oh No you don’t” Eugene yelled charging at the man.

Rapunzel took after the man with Eugene both get ready to fight side by side. Following in their lead Max, Lance and hook foot. Rapunzel took her hair a swung at the man knocking him back but the man did not fall over. The man, in turn, took out a sword and tried to stab Lance who blocked the attacked.

The fight was just beginning.

Eugene was able to lay the final blow on the man to the mystery knocking him unconscious. The funny thing was the despite causing so much harm they never did learn what his name was.

“So all we need to his play the song,” Lance asked.

“I guess so,” Rapunzel answered taken the man flute off his body along with a notebook that held the note to the song in them, and she began to play.

but the children remained asleep. why aren't they waking up, i don't understand the princess asked confused?

they than heard the madman get up chuckling revealing that when he led the kids into the woods he injected into them with a potion that puts people in to trance making them sleep unable to be awakened by any noise unless given the Cure which is at his house that has a spell on it that prevents anyone except him from entering and the best part about the Cure is that it will give the children fake memories making them think they were all staying at the castle while their parents were out of town having the time of their life.

there also the fun fact that before they showed up he injected into them potions that will cause their bladders and intestines to fill up constantly during sleep with an amount of Pee and poop that's 50 times their age but be unable to leak and make their metabolism so high that the kids only have today to be woken up or else they will starve to death but the best part is these potions will last forever and there is no cure

oh and the best part about the Cure is that when the children wake up they will be extremely groggy

so he repeats his request of being paid to save the kids along being allowed to keep his stuff in return for the cure for the farting potion and seeing as they have no other choice they retaliate

Smiling the man uses a teleportation spell and Teleports all the adults in the kingdom into the castle ballroom.

Rapunzel explains everything so as the children are taking to the guest bedrooms, all the treasures and riches are handed over to the mad man in return for curing the children then he teleports to his house and returns with the Cure and then leaves again so that grown-ups can cure the kids

the doctors and nurses put the Cure into needles and go to injected into the children's arms and then they returned

the grown-ups were asking the doctors and nurses if it worked but before they could answer the children appeared in the doorway all groggy and rubbing their eyes no longer farting having been woken up from the noise asking why they're being so loud and why their mom and dad, and single parents are back so soon.

the parents wanted to run up and squeeze the life out of their children but the princess made it clear that if The Cure worked they were not to do that and act casual on the account of the fake memories so they did just that and let the help lead the children a way to change them out of the PJs ( the help put them in) to brush their teeth use the toilet and get some food in their bellies

after that was done the children were taken home but not before they thanked the royal family for letting them stay while their parents were out of town who said it was no trouble at all and invite them to come back soon.


End file.
